<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Linked Universe oneshots by Leine_the_Weirdo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769408">Linked Universe oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leine_the_Weirdo/pseuds/Leine_the_Weirdo'>Leine_the_Weirdo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), oneshots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:07:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leine_the_Weirdo/pseuds/Leine_the_Weirdo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, it seems like everyone except myself seems to be doing these for the LU, so I guess I'll take a try at it. <br/>I take requests, so yeah.<br/>I don't own Linked Universe or Legend of Zelda. Those respectively belong to Jojo and Nintendo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Four &amp; Hyrule &amp; Legend &amp; Sky &amp; Time &amp; Twilight &amp; Warriors &amp; Wild &amp; Wind (Linked Universe), Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe), Sky/Sun (Linked Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Disco linquas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link had been dragged from his home to fight in a war that a lady started because a guy had a pretty face. He'd been named Young Link, and kicked people in the knees when they called him that. Of course, he'd renamed himself Mask, a very creative choice on his end, he knew. What he had faced next was something he would have to sit and think about for a very long time. </p><p>It was late at night and Mask found himself being woken up by another strange dream. And he heard it.</p><p>"Quid deinde?" </p><p>"Non ille. Hm... Quid faco? Deadamnatus, habeo nihil."</p><p>Mask got out of bed, towards the tent next to his. He opened it, and looked in. The newly named Captain was there, looking over a map.</p><p>"Cur est illum ita difficiles?"</p><p>"Captain?" </p><p>"Lar- Mask, what are you doing up so late?"</p><p>"What was that you were speaking in?" Mask asked.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"It wasn't Hylian, so... what was that?"</p><p>Link watched him. Mask folded his arms.</p><p>"Kid, if I tell you, you can't tell anyone."</p><p>The captain had never sounded so serious. Not even when Volga or Wizzro were attacking.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"That language you heard? It's my first language."</p><p>"But why isn't Hylian your first language?" Mask asked.</p><p>Link hesitated, then, as though coming to a decision, nodded to himself.</p><p>"I grew up in a completely different place than Hyrule. I ran away due to some... difficulties, and I came here."</p><p>"So, does anyone besides you know?"</p><p>"Impa and the Princess, and now, you."</p><p>"So, do you speak it often?" Mask wanted to know.</p><p>"The language? Not really anymore. This was when I got frustrated. It's some plans here."</p><p>"Well, why don't you sleep? These are such ungodly hours of the morning, I got out of bed too soon, I'm cold and tired, and if there's a light on by me, I can't go back to sleep."</p><p>Link laughed.</p><p>"Alright." He decided. The ten-year-old nodded in satisfaction, and crawled back to bed.</p><p> </p><p>Flash forward to twenty-two years later.</p><p>Time, previously known as Mask, is the unofficial leader, though they'd all call him the Dad of the group. </p><p>The captain he'd seen as an older brother figure was slightly shorter than him, and Time couldn't help but relish in that. He remembered being so small and sometimes carried by Link, now Warriors, when he was really tired. Time also remembered all the swear words Warriors taught him.</p><p>And he decided the best way to reveal that he was the gremlin Warriors was burdened with babysitting, was to say those curses if he ever got injured.</p><p>So, of course there was a time (heh, puns), and a place that a lizalfos got in a lucky shot.</p><p>"Futue, faex, futue, futue, futue, futue, futue." Time repeated as he was sat down.</p><p>"Um, did a stab in the shoulder make him suddenly speak gibberish?" Wild asked Twilight.</p><p>Warriors, however, looked as though Ganon had appeared. Time watched as his face went from that shocked expression, to understanding, to the 'here we go again' face, to the angered older sibling face. The captain stormed up to Time, and smacked him upside the head.</p><p>"Stultus! Scitis dixi non dicere illos verbos!"</p><p>"In Hylian." Time said, grinning.</p><p>Warriors glared.</p><p>"You know I told you never to repeat that." He scolded.</p><p>And then, Time could only see the blue of Warriors's scarf.</p><p>"Welcome back, parvus frater."</p><p>Time hugged back.</p><p>The moment was ruined by Legend's voice.</p><p>"Do you plan to speak gibberish and hug all afternoon or can Hyrule help you out now?"</p><hr/><p>Now, for those who don't read Latin, here it is in order.</p><p>What next?</p><p>Not that. What do I do? Goddess dammit, I have nothing.</p><p>Why is this so hard?</p><p>Fuck, shit, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck</p><p>Idiot! You know I said not to say those words!</p><p>Little brother</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Heat exhaustion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>PowerRanger1998:<br/>This is great. I have a request if u don’t mind. Warriors is my favorite character. So how about one where he is very sick and the others have to take care of him. They learn more about his past and maybe Linkle in it and she could be his older sister.</p><p>Thanks for the request!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moving through the desert without water or anything to keep cool had to be a bad thing, right? Warriors had the verbal answer and physical representation of that. Yes, it was a bad thing. They had only been out for two and a half hours, but the massive headache, the feeling of his body on fire, his nausea, and the black spots made him wonder if maybe he took his clothes off, would he feel better? His common sense seemed to fold its arms and glare.</p><p>The black spots got to where he could barely see. He could barely make out someone stopping and saying his name before the world went sideways and black.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Time cursed his idiot older brother as everyone ran over to the Captain. Why hadn't he said anything about needing cooler clothes, and why hadn't he taken off the damned scarf? After Hyrule had looked Warriors over and deduced that the Captain had a case of heat exhaustion, they had all moved to a near oasis, to deal with the heat and settle there for the day.</p><p>Time was helping Four figure out where to go next when he heard a familiar language, spoken only by twin siblings during a certain war.</p><p>"Senior soror?" </p><p>"No, my name is Wild." Wild corrected.</p><p>"Quid es dicens? Quid linqua est istam? Quis es?"</p><p>"Respira, Linkle non est hic."</p><p>"Time, what in the world."</p><p>"Quis es? Pater? Pater, stabio."</p><p>Warriors struggled up, but Time moved forward and held his older brother down.</p><p>"Est me, Mask, senior frater."</p><p>"Mask, quid es faciens hic?"</p><p>Time hesitated. What could he say? He wasn't fluent in this language. Sure, he'd asked Zelda after returning to his Hyrule to learn the language, but he was nowhere near fluent.</p><p>"Warriors, Time, what are you speaking in?"</p><p>"Um, when he's better, Warriors can explain." Time <em>really</em> wasn't in the mood to do it himself.</p><p>"Mask? Quid es faciens hic et quid linqua est istam?"</p><p>"Non sum intellego." Time found himself saying. </p><p>Warriors leaned back.</p><p>"Pater, mater. Erunt saevis con me si sciunt ubi sum. Linkle, ubi est ipsi?"</p><p>Time didn't know what Warriors was saying.</p><p>"Ille est bonum!" He replied, smiling.</p><p>His older brother gave him the most confused look Time had ever seen.</p><p>"Uh... quid? Potes non intellegis quid sum dicens... potes?"</p><p>Time caught the meaning.</p><p>"Uh, no."</p><p>Warriors surprised him by laughing.</p><p>"O, mi deae!"</p><p>He looked around before relaxing comfortably.</p><p>"Ego non sum relinquo Hyrule, huh? Mi militis nomen est custodia me hic? Ille est bonum. Ille est bonum usus."</p><p>Time only caught the last two sentences.</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>The other Links watched. Legend seemed to be holding up a gadget of some sort.</p><p>"What is that, Legend?"</p><p>The snarky pantsless man looked up from it.</p><p>"It's a translator. He curses in what I assume is that language and talks about Linkle so much in his sleep, that I don't care anymore, I want to know what he's saying."</p><p>"What did he say?"</p><p>"He can't leave Hyrule, because his name as Captain is keeping him here. He thinks it's good, and that sentence is a good use of it being good."</p><p>"Ille puer est non circumdatio braccas."</p><p>"Nope, I am not, Warriors. Good observation."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"He said I'm not wearing pants."</p><p> </p><p>A few hours later, and Legend looked to be getting sick of his job as translator for the other Links, and occasionally, Time. He prayed that Warriors never got stuck on a different time and one of his languages. He didn't even know this is what happened when Warriors got heatstroke.</p><p>Granted, Warriors never got heatstroke before.</p><p>So there was still an unanswered question.</p><p>"Time, you mentioned someone named Linkle?" Wind decided</p><p>Time nodded.</p><p>"Warriors's older twin sister." </p><p>"Creative geniuses, his parents, when they named them." Legend spoke up.</p><p>Time rolled his eyes, but didn't disagree.</p><p>"Warriors ran away from home for some reasons that I don't really know of, and his sister followed him later, only to land herself in the war. Thankfully, when she was attacked, she was armed with a cucco. If he wants to say anything else, he'll tell once he can speak Hylian again, but his parents taught him that language."</p><p>"It's weird. I've never heard that language being spoken." </p><p>"I have." Twilight confessed.</p><p>Everyone looked at him.</p><p>"I've heard it a bit further than Ordon, in a city Rusl had an order to once. I was seven, so it's been a long time, but I don't understand the language. Rusl couldn't even speak it. The guy he talked to spoke Hylian."</p><p>"Where was that place? Do you know the name?" Legend found himself asking.</p><p>"Yes, it was Major Populus."</p><p>Legend would have to ask Zelda about the place...</p><p> </p><p>But, apparently, he didn't need to! </p><p>He found himself awake in the early hours of the morning. Groaning, he turned on his side, cuddling closer to Wolfie for warmth.</p><p>Across the firepit, he heard Time say:</p><p>"How are you today, Captain?"</p><p>"Mel- better."</p><p>Legend waited for them to say anything else.</p><p>"You're going to have to tell them at some point, you know."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"Did I really misuse that's great?"</p><p>Warriors laughed.</p><p>"Yep. You did. I was talking about my parents."</p><p>Time chuckled.</p><p>"I'll tell them when they ask."</p><p>Legend made a mental note to ask.</p><p>He couldn't go back to sleep, so best wait for everyone else. </p><p>Even though he knew the wait would be boring, and it was. Sky, to nobody's surprise, was the last one up. </p><p>Warriors still looked like the desert wasn't nice to him, but he did look better.</p><p>"What happened yesterday? With you acting up and speaking another language?"</p><p>"That language is my first language. When I get really sick, my mind plays tricks on me to think I'm in a past situation and have to speak my first language. Thank the goddesses it hasn't happened around people I sincerely don't want to know."</p><p>"Linkle?" </p><p>"Time explained that. She's my sister. She got caught in a war after coming to Hyrule to look for me." Warriors said it so casually Legend almost didn't catch his wording. Almost.</p><p>"She came to Hyrule?" Wild asked his Sheikah slate. He was gathering materials to make breakfast with.</p><p>"I'm from a completely different country," Warriors admitted. "it's the one Twilight mentioned, Major Populus. It means The Great People. I ran away because my parents... didn't really treat me the kindest. They were very strict and overbearing to the point where my stress levels were off the charts. They hated Hyrule, especially CastleTown, so I ran there and lived on the streets." </p><p>"How old were you?" Time asked, genuinely curious.</p><p>"Hmmm... I would've been fourteen, because it was three years before the war." </p><p>"So, how did you get into the army? You said you were training before you ran in illegally." </p><p>Warriors smiled at Wind's question.</p><p>"I stole from the castle. Impa caught me in a sense that she got the pot away from me and tracked me down later to tell me that if I didn't join, I would be sent back home." </p><p>Legend found himself appreciating the Captain's company after the first sentence.</p><p>"You stole from the castle?" </p><p>Warriors grinned.</p><p>"I did. I also stole from other people, mostly people I didn't like, dumpster dived regularly, slept in garbage, caused a pot genocide, and still somehow became Captain at seventeen."</p><p>"Somehow." Twilight repeated, shaking his head.</p><p>Warriors shrugged.</p><p>"I don't know either! It was Zelda's decision, not mine." </p><p>"What about your sister?" Hyrule asked, innocently.</p><p>"In my house, probably dealing with the cuccos. She's braver than I ever was."</p><p>None of the boys knew, but they would arrive next at Warriors's world and the first thing that they would say would be in sync (except for Warriors, who used first person pronouns).</p><p>"Why in the name of the <em>goddesses </em>did you make Warriors captain?!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The desert is harsh. Beautiful, but harsh.<br/>Older sister?<br/>What are you saying? What language is that? Who are you?<br/>Relax, Linkle is not here.<br/>Who are you? Dad? Dad, I'll get up.<br/>It's me, Mask, older brother.<br/>Mask, what are you doing here?<br/>Mask, what are you doing here and what language is that?<br/>I don't understand.<br/>Dad, mom. They will be so angry with me if they know where I am. Linkle, where is she?<br/>That is good!<br/>Uh... what? You can't understand what I'm saying... can you?<br/>Oh my goddesses!<br/>I am not leaving Hyrule, huh? My name as captain is keeping me here? That's good. That's a good use!<br/>The rest is translated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. It takes a village for two people to get the food of life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>If your up for another one? How about were Warriors and his Zelda plot to steal some of Impa’s homemade baked goods. Maybe she makes really good cookies so Zelda decides to steal them. She involves Warriors as he and the others are in his world. Maybe Warriors decides to use the other Links to distract Impa and they don’t know it. Impa finds out in the end and is mad but proud because they had a good plan.<br/>Thanks for the request, PowerRanger1998!<br/>Also, Zelink</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been two days since arriving in Warriors's Hyrule, and the Zelda they now referred to as Artemis seemed to be going insane. One night, she appeared in a guest room, the one Warriors was staying in, but the others were in there with him, talking before saying their goodnights. </p><p>"Link, my dear Captain, come out here. Now." Artemis ordered. Her face was so terrifying, even Time wilted under it. </p><p>"Yes, princess." </p><p> </p><p>Artemis led him over to a private room. Warriors raised his eyebrows when she closed and locked the door.</p><p>"What is it? I know you need something. We've been together long enough, and friends before."</p><p>"I need you." She said, moving forward and touching his chest.</p><p>Warriors went red. Artemis realized how that sounded, and blushed such a deep red, one would assume her skin was the color of blood. </p><p>"I need you for thievery." She clarified.</p><p>Warriors let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>"Oh thank goodness, not something I would regret. What are we stealing?" He asked.</p><p>She gave him a determined stare, one he only saw on the battlefield when the chances of victory were low, but she was going to fight to the end.</p><p>"We are stealing Impa's homemade cookies."</p><p>Warriors paled.</p><p>"No way. Uh-uh." He moved to leave.</p><p>"I haven't had them in so long and she grounded me from sugar to prevent me from passing a law where taxes are now cookies." Artemis tearfully confessed.</p><p>"How the hell do the people still see you as the best leader for this country?" Warriors asked, amusement in his tone.</p><p>"Are you in?" She asked.</p><p>"On one condition." He told her.</p><p>"Anything." </p><p>"We split the prize 50/50." </p><p>"Deal."</p><p>He frowned and put a hand to his chin, looking thoughtful. Artemis tilted her head.</p><p>"We need a plan." He decided.</p><p>"What is the plan?" She asked.</p><p>"Faex, I don't know, Zelda! This was your idea!" </p><p>She pouted.</p><p>"You're a strategical genius. Can't you think of something?"</p><p>Warriors was quiet for a minute before clapping his hands together. </p><p>"Right! I got it."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Time had sent Sky to search for Warriors. Sky had looked around what seemed to be the entire castle before he heard a voice.</p><p>"Alright, so if we set them there, before she gets suspicious so they can-"</p><p>He knocked on the door.</p><p>"Warriors?"</p><p>A chair fell to the ground.</p><p>"Yeah?" Warriors called.</p><p>"What are you doing in there? Time told me to go look for you."</p><p>The sound of something getting shoved off a table.</p><p>"No, put it away!" Artemis hissed audibly from inside.</p><p>"We'll be out in a second!" Warriors told the Chosen Hero.</p><p>Soon enough, the door opened.</p><p>"Goodnight, Link." Sky watched as Artemis kissed Warriors, and then left.</p><p>"So, what was that about?"</p><p>"Plans for the battle of the ages." Warriors replied, solemnly and with great reverence. </p><p>Sky didn't say anything else.</p><p>When they arrived, the other seven looked up.</p><p>"So what was that about?" Time asked.</p><p>"Okay, about tomorrow. Artemis and I have something really important to deal with that we should have a long time ago. The idea of it is that Impa needs someone to help her with a dangerous neighborhood. There's been a string of murders and we can't be there for it. So, I hate to ask for a favor, but I need you to help her."</p><p>"We can do that. We were going to go to bed, so right now, what time do we need to leave?" Twilight asked.</p><p>"Noon. Now, I have to go tell Impa."</p><p>Warriors left the room and silently cheered. He found Impa looking at the string of murders, he was only lying about going to investigate it.</p><p>"The other Links needed to stretch their legs. I was hoping you could go on an investigation of these murders, say... tomorrow at noon?" Warriors suggested, making sure to keep any kind of ill intent out of his voice.</p><p>Impa slowly nodded.</p><p>"That may be a good idea, but Captain?"</p><p>Link gave a questioning look.</p><p>"Keep a nice PG watch over Zelda."</p><p>"It'll be rated E for Everyone." Warriors told her.</p><p> </p><p>When the two met up, Artemis gave him a stare.</p><p>"You managed this all in fourteen hours?" </p><p>Warriors smiled innocently.</p><p>"It makes me wonder how much you steal like this." She mused, shaking her head.</p><p>"Are we going to question that forever? We have three hours at most. That's one hundred eighty minutes to steal the eight cookies we planned on taking and hiding them where Impa won't look for them." </p><p>Artemis nodded.</p><p>"Right, let's go."</p><p>"Okay. So, any ideas?" He asked.</p><p>Artemis smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Impa has a house? You learn something new everyday..." Warriors mused, as he opened a window. </p><p>"Remember to keep watch for traps." Artemis instructed.</p><p>"Please, I've got this." Warriors smiled, and got inside. </p><p>For a Captain of Hyrule, it sure was odd he was so willing to sneak into a house and steal.</p><p>Warriors looked around, spotting a dusted over rope. He looked past it. Impa had placed another and another. He moved to the walls before stopping. The real traps attached to something were on the wall, so he cautiously stepped over the ropes. </p><p>In the kitchen, he spotted the cookies. They weren't covered in traps, so he took one, tested it, found that the flavor was amazing beyond belief, took seven more, made sure to make everything look completely normal, and left the way he came.</p><p>"Alright, come on!" He showed Artemis the cookies, and the two ran back to the castle. Warriors gave her instructions to hide the cookies leaving to hide his cookies where Impa, Artemis, or the Links wouldn't find them.</p><p> </p><p>As it so happened, the other Links caught the murderer, who unfortunately got third degree burns that Wild, Four, Legend, and Hyrule denied was their doing. Nobody, not Impa or the other eight to eleven Links, caught onto the fact that Warriors had set them up. Well, Impa wouldn't notice until she spotted Artemis quickly put something behind her back.</p><p>"Princess, what do you have there?"</p><p>Zelda opened her mouth to speak, but Impa lunged, wrestled the cookie out of her hand, and looked from the cookie, to Artemis, and back with an unimpressed look.</p><p>"Okay, I may or may not have talked Link into stealing cookies. It was a noble attempt!"</p><p>Impa had gone back to her house that very day and hadn't noticed anything wrong. She had to admit, bringing the Captain into this was a good idea, he was fantastic at stealing, and they had caught a murderer, but at the same time, she couldn't help but feel angry at the fact that Zelda disobeyed and that Link went along with it. Impa couldn't decide between being proud or angry.</p><p>In the end, she said, "What two clever future leaders of Hyrule we have."</p><p>Zelda practically beamed under the praise.</p><p>"However," Impa continued, a gleam in her eyes. "I will be taking your cookies, and you will be grounded from sugar for an even longer amount of time."</p><p>Zelda would never have to know about Link's 'anonymous' tip to Impa.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I lost control of my writing, and over what the last sentence would be, so there you are!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Impa bear. You mean mama bear? No</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>PowerRanger1998: Here's another request. After this one I can’t help but see Impa as a world weary parent when it comes to Warriors and Artemis. How one where the Links walk in on Impa scolding the two of them and get told what kind of mischief they were up to. Another one where the two get kidnapped and Impa goes mama bear on the kidnappers.<br/>Warnings: Implied unconsented kissing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I said <em>no</em>, and what do you two do the moment my back is turned?!"</p><p>Time had been wondering where Warriors had gotten to. He and the others had been looking through the whole castle for him. They'd even checked the bedroom, even though Warriors told them never to go inside.</p><p>"But, it was a good idea!" The Links heard Artemis defend herself. </p><p>"Training cuccos to be our secret weapons would have been a strategical maneuver against those who oppose Hyrule. As we saw when my sister came in the war, she brought that one cucco. You must remember the millions on the other side Henrietta killed after she was provoked? Surely, if we had more to properly train, with the help of my sister, and it being a cheap-" Warriors began.</p><p>Time had never heard his adopted former older sibling talk in that logical way for anything except battle plans.</p><p>"I said <em>no</em>! These are cuccos, a farm animal, and the dignity of Hyrule <em>must</em> stand. We cannot allow our army to be a bunch of cuccos."</p><p>Time walked in without shame, even though he could almost see Twilight tensing up at the decision behind him. Impa looked like a mother angrily scolding her children.</p><p>"Warriors? There was a portal that was seen quite recently."</p><p>"It's fine. I'm done here." The Captain walked out, hiding a smirk as Impa shouted after him, that, no, they weren't done here.</p><p>This would not be the last instance of Impa being a tired out mother.</p><p>The second of many times this happened, both Warriors and Artemis had been led to a place none of the other Links were familiar with. One thing led to another, and both ended up getting their stupid asses kidnapped by a crazed sorceress, who was raving jealous of the almost queen, and obsessed with the Hero of Warriors. </p><p>Impa, once she had heard of the news, had left undetected and undisturbed. Her face told everyone that if they dared intervene, they would find themselves executed, publicly or privately.</p><p>Even the Links stayed out of her way. Time had seen Malon when he or any of the boys were in danger. If a mother/sister-in-law by adoption/wife had that fury, then Time only shivered at the sudden chill of realization over what Impa could do.</p><p>He was absolutely right. </p><p>Impa had killed any henchman or woman in her way without breaking a sweat, only keeping one alive to force information out of, before killing them as well. The fact that she found Link strapped to a bed, covered in lip shaped lipstick stains. Fueled even more by the anger from the realization of what else Cia could have done, Impa untied Link, washed his face for him, before comforting him as he cried out what Cia had done.</p><p>"Where's the princess?" She finally asked.</p><p>"In the dungeons. Cia's getting to her now. She's going to get rid of her to make an example of those who get in her way." Link answered.</p><p>Impa made to get up, but stopped when Link did as well.</p><p>"I am going for five things: to save Zelda, to drag Cia out, to burn her palace to the ground and watch her get angry, and then kill her." Link looked determined, and, since Impa is clever and observant, she saw insanity. That was all she needed to allow her princess's fiancée to follow her.</p><p>"Come along."</p><p>Warriors led her down to the dungeons where Cia was, midway through her villainous monologue of frothing-at-the-mouth fangirl of the he-belongs-to-me-no-matter-what-canon-says-about-him-hating-me-for-starting-a-war-like-an-inversed-Illiad rant. </p><p>"Hel-"</p><p>Warriors didn't get to finish his sentence because Impa ran forward, taking Cia by the throat, and throw her against the wall with each word.</p><p>"What... the... Hell... gives... you... the... right... to... do... this... you... bitch!"</p><p>"Well, there goes one of the five steps." Link didn't look bothered as he beheld the sight of a dead Cia. He looked almost disappointed he wasn't the one doing the killing.</p><p>"But, you can still set this place aflame." Zelda rose to her feet.</p><p>"True. Impa, you owe thirty cuccos to the army now that you did that."</p><p>Impa shrugged.</p><p>The fire show was quite amazing, and the Links, who had run after (finally) as backup, got to see the show, of Impa smiling proudly at her <strike>son-in-law</strike> named Captain, and <strike>her daughter</strike> the princess, Artemis leaning on Warriors's shoulder, and the Link himself smiling like a madman. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have the new headcanon that Warriors and Time are siblings by adoption, I have also seen a fanfic like this, and I will die with this headcanon.<br/>Thanks for the requests PowerRanger1998!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The boost in morale comes not from the man, but the meals made from the man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Master_Torch_Master:<br/>I always headcanon Wild as being part-Sheikah, would he and this Impa get along swimmingly with their shared Sheikah-ness or be more like two feral cats first meeting each other? Or, if not that, totally believe that Wild would be up to the challenge of cooking for the troops of Warriors' Hyrule, to the others' "okay, I knew he was good and had a lot of ingredients, but Was Not expecting him to pull this off" and Impa's serious contemplation of kidnapping him for keeps so that she both keeps the soldiers fed AND boosts morale with Really Good Food.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We're back in my Hyrule!" Warriors announced.</p><p>"Funny, it feels as though we were just here." Legend commented.</p><p>"Legend, what have I told you about breaking the fourth wall?" Time called.</p><p>"To leave it unscathed, I know." </p><p>"Let's just go to the castle. It is the first time here!" </p><p>The walk wasn't too long and soon, everyone got to the throne room.</p><p>"Captain, I am pleased to see you have returned safely."</p><p>"Yes, princess. I am pleased to see Hyrule is safe."</p><p>"I am?" Hyrule asked Wild quietly, who went "ehh," and moved his arm in a 'yeah, sorta' movement.</p><p>"I have brought guests. Heroes, chosen by the goddess from other eras. They are quite trustworthy, as long as you confiscate their bombs and fire-starters, I assure you." Warriors told the princess, kindly.</p><p>Impa saw Wild, and Wild saw Impa. The two looked at each other, like they were both contemplating the other.</p><p>Warriors looked down. Dammit. He had forgotten Wild's Zelda, Flora, had told them his mother was Sheikah. Sheikahs meeting for the first time usually contemplated each other, looking for anything that could scream traitor and/or potentially put the royal family in danger.</p><p>The two finally looked satisfied.</p><p>"Cub, you okay?" Twilight asked.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Half Sheikah, are you?" Impa asked</p><p>"Yes, ma'am."</p><p>"He would defend his princess with his case of rabies." Time told the general.</p><p>"He's also a great cook!" Wind piped up.</p><p>"Is he now?" Impa looked at Warriors, who gave a short nod.</p><p>"It is settled. I would like to personally taste whatever gourmet you can cook up. If you wouldn't mind."</p><p>Wild looked like it was the offer of the lifetime.</p><p>"Of course!"</p><p> </p><p>And so, after Wild had gotten in the kitchen, and seven heroes removed and chained up Hyrule, the one hundred seventeen-year-old got to work.</p><p>"Why did you chain up your friend?" Impa asked Warriors, who was watching Wild.</p><p>"He wanted to help." Warriors answered.</p><p>"That was nice of him. I do not see the point."</p><p>"That was the problem." Warriors responded.</p><p>"How?" Impa demanded.</p><p>"He once made a soup for dinner?"</p><p>"And?" </p><p>"The meat had hair on it. And was fifty-years-old when Hyrule picked it up. And it had a mind of its own." Warriors told her.</p><p>Impa made a face at him.</p><p> </p><p>The meal, once it was finished, looked and smelled great. There was rice, topped with a sauce, steamed vegetables, mashed potatoes, and gourmet meat with such seasonings, blended so well together, Impa could feel her mouth begin to water.</p><p> "That is some serious skill, or he just hoards way too many ingredients. Like Legend, only with kitchen supplies." Twilight said, to Impa's right.</p><p>When she ate, she felt as though she could do anything. Link went through this <em>every day </em>with this man? This boy... even though he set the kitchen on fire and slid down the stairs on his shield, in nothing but a barbarian's outfit... he was the future of the army. </p><p>When everyone was sleeping, Impa silently opened the guest room door.</p><p>"I wouldn't kidnap him. The last time someone tried, he infected them with rabies."</p><p>Impa jumped out of her skin. Link was watching her, a smile on his face.</p><p>"<em>Link, you can't do that!</em>"</p><p>The captain grinned even wider.</p><p>"Listen, I know how you feel. I truly do, but... he has a place in his Hyrule. His princess needs him for her own purposes. They're very loyal to each other. He's all she's got left now. I've seen how defensive he gets of her. To truly break them apart... we can't risk even this kingdom for that."</p><p>"But, we could have him for a while, just enough to make a meal for the entire army."</p><p>"Impa, we have our fates laid out for us. We can't allow anything to get in the way. Even though I hate it, and will someday never eat a meal of his again, we can't do it."</p><p>Impa sighed, and closed the door.</p><p>"You're right."</p><p>"But... maybe one meal, if he can create a bonfire."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my goodness, thank you!" Wild hugged Impa as a forest burned to the ground.</p><p>"I've always wanted to do a camp this big! Yes, of course, I will make a meal for the entire army!"</p><p>Impa smiled. Some things were worth a meal as great as the ones the Hero of Wild could stir up.</p><p>Now, if only she could bribe Nintendo to make her Hyrule canon...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Screw this, I'm proposing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>PowerRanger1998:<br/>How about one where Artemis and Warriors are dating and the other Links don’t know. They find out when they are in Warriors world and Warriors was injured on the way there. Here’s another request. How about one where it is Warriors 18 birthday and Artemis decides to propose to him. But the other Links keep irrupting and when she finally gets him away from the other Links, the castle is attacked. So when the battle is over, she like she had enough and proposes to Warriors on the battlefield and Warriors had no idea what she was trying to do.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all started with a monster fight where Warriors got stabbed in knee, and Hyrule had to use the last of the bandages they had to wrap up the stab wound after the stitches. And then, there had to be a portal, and of course, it led back to Warriors's Hyrule.</p><p>"This is my Hyrule." Warriors announced</p><p>"Really, is this the <em>only </em>place we go? There are countless others." Legend complained.</p><p>"Patience, Legend, patience." Time replied.</p><p>"I'd say we get to the castle first. Artemis will be wanting to see me."</p><p>"Artemis?"</p><p>"A nickname I gave my Zelda." The Captain answered, before walking over to a guard with Time supporting him.</p><p>The guard saw him and nearly tripped over himself to stand and salute before opening the gates.</p><p>The other Links followed Warriors inside and to the castle. The princess greeted them with a smile. </p><p>"Link!" She nearly knocked Time over when she hugged him. She took a few steps back, and noticed his knee.</p><p>"What happened this time?" Artemis asked.</p><p>"A fight. Um, guys, this is my Zelda, if that wasn't obvious enough-"</p><p>"Your Zelda? I thought we were a little more than that, dummy."</p><p>"Yes, what are you two to each other?" Four asked, looking from the Captain to Zelda and back.</p><p>"I'm his girlfriend." Zelda looked to the other Links. "And who might all of you be?"</p><p>"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! You have a girlfriend?!" </p><p>Warriors looked over at Wild.</p><p>"Yes, why?" He asked.</p><p>"Nothing. I just thought you weren't truly into girls like that." Wild looked like he needed half a day to think on this.</p><p>"Why does <em>everyone</em> think I'm gay?! First Lana, then Cia, then most of the army, then most of Hyrule, then Zelda and Impa, and now Wild! Show of hands, who thought I was gay?!"</p><p>Warriors would later scream into a pillow a few minutes after everyone in the room, even Zelda, raised their hand. </p><p> </p><p>Zelda's POV 3rd person</p><p>So, Link's birthday was today, and they'd been dating for two years in three months. Now, some people might advise her to wait until the anniversary, but no, it had to be today. She looked at the ring in her hand. It was silver, Link's favorite metal.</p><p>She wondered if asking when he was on crutches was the perfect time or an inconvenience. </p><p>Probably an inconvenience, but today was the perfect day to ask. Now, to get him somewhere private...</p><p> </p><p>Attempt 1</p><p>"Link, sweetie?" She came in the room, smiling.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Hey, princess!"</p><p>The ones who called themselves Wild, Hyrule, and Wind were on the chandelier, using it as a swing.</p><p>"Can we go somewhere private?"</p><p>To make matters worse, the one who called himself Legend came in just to hear the question.</p><p>"Wow, princess, that's indecent."</p><p>Annnnnd, the moment was ruined.</p><p> </p><p>Attempt 2</p><p>It was finally her and Link. Alone and in the forest.</p><p>"Link, I have to ask you..."</p><p>Link grinned.</p><p>"Is this about how I'm taller than you when you aren't wearing high heels and now you're admitting it's cheating."</p><p>Zelda laughed.</p><p>"No, no. I wanted to ask-" She was about to go down on one knee when...</p><p>"WHEEEEEE!!!!"</p><p>"WILD, NO!"</p><p>Wild came out from a clearing, riding a bear with a furious Twilight running on behind.</p><p>The moment was ruined again.</p><p> </p><p>Attempt 3</p><p>Alone at last. This was the perfect moment. They were in the courtyard where the two first made eye contact.</p><p>"Link, it's been some time now, and I wanted to ask-"</p><p>"Hey!" Twilight approached, grinning.</p><p>The two looked at him. Link shifted on his crutches.</p><p>"Here's a joke we found!" Legend announced, smiling.</p><p>"Uh..." Here they go.</p><p>"My ex-wife still misses me..." Twilight began.</p><p>"BUT HER AIM IS GETTING BETTER!!" Legend finished.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"HER AIM IS GETTING BETTER!" The two yelled again.</p><p>Again, nothing.</p><p>"See, it's funny because every romance we have usually ends up with the person trying to kill us or just trying to kill us inside." Legend told them, beaming.</p><p>The Captain sighed and Zelda looked back at the ring.</p><p> </p><p>Attempt 5,000</p><p>Time walked on in when Zelda was so. Damn. Close.</p><p>"So, Malon apparently has started a black market where she's selling her special Happy Lon Lon Milk."</p><p>"Time, Zelda keeps trying to ask me something and-"</p><p>Link was about to finish when...</p><p>"MONSTER ATTACK!"</p><p>Of course.</p><p> </p><p>Both Zelda and Link were fighting a part of the army, when she realized: those other eight Links, Impa, the rest of the army sending Link chocolates, Cia randomly appearing to try to get them to break up, and everything leading Zelda to have to try to ask Warriors now 5,000 times in ONE DAY somehow... somehow was gone.</p><p>As Link fought off the Redead Captain, Zelda got on one knee and held up the ring.</p><p>"Sweetheart..."</p><p>Link let the the slime splatter on his clothes as the Redead went down. He saw the ring, and his eyes widened.</p><p>"It's been a while since we decided to get together, and I've been planning to ask you on our two year anniversary, but you've wanted to get married so bad, so..."</p><p>Link held his hands to his mouth.</p><p>"Oh my GODDESSES, IT'S THE SILVER COLLECTABLE! THANKS ZELDA, IT'S THE BEST PRESENT EVER!"</p><p>.........</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>WHAT?!</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Nope, she wasn't going to let this ruin it.</p><p>"I was actually going to ask... will you marry me?"</p><p>"Oh... <em>OH</em>, I am <em>such</em> an idiot." Link laughed.</p><p>"Yes, I will marry you." </p><p>The two kissed, and if anyone could hear a certain witch with a really dumb hat scream, nobody cared.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nothing against homosexuals, just Warriors and Jojo have stated how many girlfriends Warriors has had, and, yes, before the comic stating he's had many girlfriends, I did think he was gay as well.<br/>I am making a Christmas oneshot, so just to let anyone who would want to make a request know, I am going to deal with that first. But, please, send me the requests.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I made the not-mistake of watching Christmas Vacation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was that one time of year on Outset Island, and of course, the Links arrived on time for it. A holiday, where you felt happy for no reason, amazing food was brought forth, and festivities for the goddess’ honor were thrown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That last part had Time and Legend’s eyes twitching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sky, however, went away to go praise his girlfriend and beg for acceptance from his future in-laws. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do people do this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twilight sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Legend… Time… be respectful. It is </span>
  <em>
    <span>one day.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is twenty-three hours  and fifty-six minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twilight elbowed his ancestor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow! Okay, just for a day, then.” Time agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twilight rounded on Legend, who raised his hands in surrender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do it! I’ll do it! Just spare my ribs!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twilight nodded, looking pleased. That face fell when his protege all but dragged Hyrule, a manic smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wild, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wild, </span>
  <b>
    <em>YES</em>
  </b>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, uh, bye.” Warriors walked away from the sudden faces of danger the two extreme goddess haters were wearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, lets.” Four followed Warriors away as Wind went to drag his sister from eating too many sweets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So... uh, I guess we have to do stuff together today." Legend said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yep."<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, fuck."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yep."<br/></span>
</p><p>So, what did those two idiots do to spend the time (punnssss)? They watched everyone else. There was a family who was trying to set up lights, which blinded the nations for centuries to come. Tetra was swearing from the docs as she tried to decorate her pirate ship, since Aryll had asked, and Wind was the most dangerous older sibling Hyrule had ever seen.</p><p>The best part of the day, however, was the prayer.</p><p>
  <span> Everyone met back at the house, Aryll giggled, holding cotton candy in her hand that Wind promptly took from her, and set on the high shelf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At her pouting, Wind looked down at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to eat first, and send a prayer to the goddesses. Plus, you’ve had a lot of candy, and Wild helped grandma with a cake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aryll perked up at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, cake, with a lot of frosting.” He promised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aryll considered this. Warriors was in the corner, having a war flashback of a certain gremlin who had way too much candy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, please, sweet Hylia, not the sugar rush, I’m begging you. I’ll even sacrifice myself to assure that there are no more sugar rushes. I don’t think I can take one more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time gave an eerie cackle. Maybe today was more than okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It only got better as everyone sat down to eat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how to end this day. I don’t even like the goddesses for sending at least nine people on a quest to save the world rather than deal with the shit they caused themselves (“Hear, hear,” Legend raised his glass), but what I do know, is that, at least, we need Wind’s grandma, to start this dinner with a prayer. Ma’am, if you would.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d be happy too.” Wind’s grandma obliged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone bowed their heads, acting reverent. Yes, that’s right. Everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I pledge allegiance to the flag of the United States of America and to the Republic for which it stands-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Four had opened his eyes, fighting off laughter and 4/4 people died of it inside, sides hurting and everything. Tetra, Time, Legend, Wild, and Hyrule were shaking with laughter. Aryll and Wind were fighting through. Warriors was fighting off the laughter, but still there was a grin on his face the shortest hero would never forget. Sky had opened his eyes in confusion, and made eye contact with Four, and Four knew… Sky was going to probably apologize to the goddesses and the sword, after he’d done his laughing in private. And then, there was Twilight. Ah, the most blessed sight Four had ever seen. Twilight had his eyes open, and was staring at his glass like he was wondering what brought him to this point. As the old lady recited the words she was born to spew at the goddess with impressive seriousness and reverence, somehow having memorized a pledge from a completely different universe's country with a different set of laws.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-with liberty, and justice for all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amen.” Wind said this like it happened every day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amen.” Everyone repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone was smiling during the dinner, but never making eye contact with each other, for fear of what would happen, with the exception of the islanders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everyone okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A long silence fell between everyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything’s fine.” Twilight eventually said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ms? Wind’s grandma? Can I just say how much I, uh, loved your prayer? It was so heart touching and sincere.” Legend said it so kindly, everyone stared at him in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, thank you, dearie. It truly came from the heart.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time would later deny that he choked on his wine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>PowerRanger1998:<br/>I read a few doc where Warriors is from Wind or Time and Twilight’s timeline but I haven’t read one where he is from Legend and Hryule’s timeline. Maybe he knows but doesn’t tell Legend because he doesn’t think Legend will be happy about it but Legend finds out. Some Legend and Warriors bonding.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Where are you in the timeline?" </p><p>Now there was <em>the</em> question Warriors didn't want to answer for very specific reasons. It wasn't that he didn't know, because he did, thanks to Lana. He just didn't want the Links to know, Legend in particular. </p><p>Legend was the only Link the Captain couldn't see around. Maybe it was something he did, or maybe it was because Legend hated all soldiers, so Warriors was no better, but Legend seemed to hate Warriors the most. He didn't tell Hyrule, because that poor, oblivious child could tell Legend, the only person the humble traveler couldn't lie to. </p><p>"I dunno." </p><p>He just really <em>really</em> didn't want to say. </p><p>Unfortunately, that was to change very soon.</p><p>It was in Wild's Hyrule and Wild had shown everyone the Forgotten Temple, so Sky, being the only person who had actually seen that temple in its prime before it was forgotten, activated the technology. Hopefully, with Warriors's luck, everything would go smoothly and he could keep his secret, why was he so nervous-</p><p>"Wow, this was updated. I guess the timeline updates. We can see where everyone is on the timeline!"</p><p>Oh. Well, shit.</p><p>"That's... that's fantastic."</p><p>Time gave him a look.</p><p>'You're doomed.'</p><p>Warriors replied with another look.</p><p>'Remember to bring flowers to my funeral.'</p><p>'A wee bit overdramatic, but okay.'</p><p>"Are you two done with your expression conversation?" Wild asked.</p><p>'I dunno, are we?'</p><p>'Have we found a successful cure for Wild's rabies?'</p><p>"How's that rabies cure coming along?" Time asked.</p><p>The awkward silence that followed was phenomenal.</p><p>Unnoticed, Legend looked back at the hologram timeline, and his eyes widened significantly at some left-out data. But, he would leave it alone... for now.</p><p>"Well, shall we look around the temple more then?" Time asked cheerfully</p><p> </p><p>It had been a few days, Warriors was very grateful Legend was still unaware of where the captain was in the timeline. That was, until they shifted Hyrules and Legend and Warriors ended up as a duo.</p><p>"So, I discovered something recently."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Yeah." Legend looked up at Warriors, who stood half a head taller. </p><p>"You're in my timeline."</p><p>Warriors double circuited.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You. Are. In. My. Timeline." Legend repeated.</p><p>Warriors stared down at him.</p><p>"I saw the timeline written out. You're in my timeline, and you didn't say anything. Judging by your reaction, you already knew, so why didn't you tell me?"</p><p>Warriors and him walked for a while before the captain finally answered.</p><p>"I thought you hated me and saying anything about it would make you angry."</p><p>Legend stopped.</p><p>"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You thought I hated you?" </p><p>Warriors took a few steps forward and then turned.</p><p>"Yes, I did. Don't you?"</p><p>"No, why do you think I did?"</p><p>Warriors ran his hand through his hair.</p><p>"I dunno, you just seem more bitter towards me. Is it because I'm a soldier?"</p><p>"No... I honestly never hated you. I knew a soldier, Sir Raven. He was a good guy, he helped me on one of my adventures. I never hated you, you're personality kinda reminds me if Ravio was arrogant."</p><p>"Speaking of Ravio, he, uh, might have went to the war."</p><p>"Ravio, fighting?" Legend cackled at the thought.</p><p>Warriors laughed with him.</p><p>"Ah, yes, he was actually pretty good at it, but the best part was when he kept running through the battle, screaming that he had no idea what he was doing."</p><p>Legend burst into laughter, and Warriors joined him.</p><p>"Was there anyone else from my era?"</p><p>Warriors thought for a bit.</p><p>"Yes, she had red hair, and a blue dress. She came from this island, and she stayed in my Hyrule. She said something about being real there."</p><p>Legend looked up at him, suddenly very alert.</p><p>"What is her name?" He asked.</p><p>"Marin. Why? Do you know her? She mentioned something about loving a hero, and was disappointed I wasn't him." </p><p>Legend almost cried.</p><p>"She was my girlfriend and I thought I killed her." </p><p>"Surprise, she's alive."</p><p>"Warriors, I might hate to say this later, but you are incredible." </p><p>"Thanks? The next time we go to my Hyrule, you could be reunited with her. Maybe she can come back to your era... I don't know."</p><p>They kept walking, Legend looking much more happy than he had in a long time.</p><p>"So, do you want to hear how Marin single handedly made Ganon cry?"</p><p>Legend grinned.</p><p>"Please."</p><p>It would be a few hours before the other seven Links found the other two, clutching their sides and laughing, with Warriors trying to tell Legend about the red haired girl who gave the bad guys a <em>really </em>hard time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry if I don't update a lot. The end of the semester is approaching and as we all know school is, I have a lot to do.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. How Time met and adopted six boys just as idiotic as himself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Your humor is very good. Here another request, how about the Links are Time and his wife’s adopted children, except for Twilight and maybe Wild being Time’s bio kids. It’s a holiday and Time is remembering how he got all of them.</p><p>Thanks, I happen to think my humor is usually really, really terrible. And thanks for the request!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all started with Twilight, the oldest biological child. Time remembered holding his son as a baby, unable to decide whether to laugh or cry while Malon patted his arm. Twilight proceeded to become an older brother at the ripe old age of four. Time could never ever forget Twilight's look of awe when he met his little brother. It had been one year for Twilight to truly realize younger siblings are tiring when on his first brithday, Wild had clawed through his cake in big scoops, putting way too much cake into his mouth, and, being Wild, put frosting army stripes on his face and made an unholy screech that would keep Time, Malon, and Twilight's ears ringing for years. The best part was that Talon was recording it all.</p><p>Time had just put a five-year-old Wild and nine-year-old Twilight to bed. He'd gone downstairs to see Malon with a kid, maybe two years older than Twilight. He'd recognized the kid instantly as his second cousin, Warriors. </p><p>The short of it was: Warriors had run away from his foster home once again due to some... difficulties, and was now stubbornly staying at Time's house. Not that Time minded. He hadn't seen the kid since Wild's birth. The obstacle, however, was to actually get the court to allow this, due to patience. </p><p>Time had thought this would be the only time he'd have to go through adoption. He wasn't.</p><p>It hadn't even been a year later than in the middle of the night, Time had heard the door creak open. He'd gone downstairs to look around, before finding two children in the bathroom, one Wild's age and injured, the other pantsless and around eight.</p><p>"Hi." The younger greeted.</p><p>Time glared down at both.</p><p>"You're in my house in the middle of the night. You two broke into my house."</p><p>The pantsless kid glared.</p><p>"Not like we have much of a selection! I've seen you with your kids. You guys have bandages for days if the reckless one isn't anything to go by."</p><p>Time mused to himself how accurate it was to refer to Wild as a thing. The child certainly lived up to his name, the damned gremlin. (<strike>It didn't help that Time may or may not encourage the behavior, but Wild was still grounded from sugar and caffeine for life</strike>)</p><p>"I can see your younger brother is injured, but why break in, and no sob stories, I've heard them all." </p><p>He didn't mention he was the one who told them. </p><p>"We're not at a good spot with money and the people who care for us now hate us. They think I killed my uncle." The pantsless kid snarled, turning away.</p><p>"Now why would they think that?"</p><p>"Legend has plenty of issues!" The younger brother stated helpfully.</p><p>The older glared at him.</p><p>"Something people <em>don't</em> seem to realize is that my mental health was perfectly <em>fine</em> when I was around Alfon and you, Hyrule. Now, Alfon's gone and if they want a freak, they'll get a freak-"</p><p>Time caught the boy in the doorway.</p><p>"Alright, I get it. Let's help your brother, shall we?" He suggested.</p><p>The kid cooled down when he faced his brother.</p><p>"Right. Sorry, 'Rule."</p><p>"It's okay!" said the kid with the bruise and the bleeding knees.</p><p>"Alright, kid, your brother needs some alcohol, some medical and <em>not the drinking one</em>."</p><p>"The fact that you have to make sure we know that worries me."</p><p>Time didn't respond as he received alcohol, put some on a Q-Tip.</p><p>"This will sting a little." </p><p>The younger sat still, clenching onto his older brother's hand. Time finished by placing a band aid on the child's knees. </p><p>"As for that bruise, I'll see what I can do." Time stated. He then got an idea anyone with common sense wouldn't do.</p><p>"Why don't you kids stay here for the night? I'll have my wife make pancakes. She's better at medical stuff than I am, so she could help with that bruise. Besides," Time faced the pantsless child. "my wife is the only sane person in this house." </p><p>And that was true. Twilight was anxiety made into a human, Wild was a living symptom of a migraine, Warriors needed adult supervision in case he would ever do something reckless, and Time was made of scars, the definition of ptsd, and a walking catastrophe. </p><p>These two mystery children weren't any worse.</p><p>"Alright, fine." The older decided, and the younger one's eyes lit up. </p><p>"Thank you, mister! Legend, we get <em>pancakes</em>!"</p><p>The older brother smiled.</p><p>"Careful, my youngest has a big appetite."</p><p>Legend held his brother's hand.</p><p>"Why don't you two rest on the couch?" Time suggested.</p><p> </p><p>Truth be told, it was a <em>long</em> explanation during Malon making pancakes.</p><p>"So, tell me again why you allowed strangers who broke in a place to sleep?"</p><p>"They're children, Mal! You know how it is!"</p><p>Malon poured some batter onto the griddle. Twilight and Warriors walked into the kitchen, Warriors a lot more hesitant, and Time knew why.</p><p>"There are kids in the living room, and Wild has already shown the younger the way of the Gremlin King." Twilight reported.</p><p>"Of course he did. Well, I'll take a look at his bruise."</p><p>"And then we'll take care of the whole Wild carrying rabies." Warriors said, sounding hopeful.</p><p>Malon laughed.</p><p>"But it keeps the rude neighbors away." She protested.</p><p>Warriors sighed.</p><p>"Fine, but it's Twilight's job to make sure they don't get the foam all over the lawn."</p><p>"What, I didn't agree-"</p><p>"Twilight's job it is!" Time agreed.</p><p>"Daaaaad."</p><p>"Twwwwwiiiiiiillllllliiiiiiggggghhhhtttt."</p><p>"Why did you have to be my dad?" Twilight asked.</p><p>Time smiled.</p><p>"I will explain in detail-" His mouth was covered by his wife's hand.</p><p>"No, you won't." Malon replied.</p><p>Time cackled behind his wife's hand. All was peaceful-</p><p>"DAD, HYRULE IS THE BEST, WE NEED TO KEEP HIM! CAN WE KEEP HIM, I WANT TO KEEP HIM!" Wild announced, beaming as he dragged Hyrule in, who was also grinning ear-to-ear.</p><p>Malon laughed quietly and retracted her hand.</p><p>"Alright, we can adopt him." Time replied, grudgingly. </p><p>If he didn't, well, the world didn't need to face a rabies pandemic. </p><p>Wild's face lit up and dragged Hyrule out of the kitchen.</p><p>"Just you wait, Hyrule, we're going to storm the castle and take over, and force everyone to pay their taxes in gummy bears and-"</p><p>"Oh, goddesses, what have I done?" Time finally asked, running a hand through his hair.</p><p>"Probably caused the destruction of an innocent world's sanity." Malon replied, kissing his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Time, by this point, at six months later, was wondering when he would have to adopt another child. Almost as if on cue, Wild (of course it was Wild) dragged in a child. </p><p>"Dad, this is Wind. I found him in another person's backyard and I want to keep him."</p><p>Time glared down at Wild. There was no outing. There was no vaccine shots. Oh well, maybe this was for the better of filling his house of the world's population. </p><p>"I cannot adopt a kidnapped child."</p><p>"Am I a kidnapped child now?" Wind asked.</p><p>"Yes." Wild replied.</p><p>"I accept that title. I'm gonna go raid your fridge."</p><p>And so, Wind was an unofficial part of the family, much to Time's confusion.</p><p> </p><p>It was three years later. Time was going insane in the corner while Malon patted him consolingly and coughing to hide her laughter as Wild, Wind, and Hyrule <em>screamed. </em>Now, if you're wondering what I mean by screaming, I mean, they started the club of banshees and were screaming at each other to see who could be the alpha. And then, there was a knock at the door. </p><p>Time opened it. </p><p>"Hey! Sky, Four, come on in!" Twilight dragged the two inside."</p><p>"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What is going on?" Time asked.</p><p>"Well," Twilight grinned. "we've been adopting so many people. This is Sky and that's Four, and they need a place to crash."</p><p>"Absolutely not." Time said, right away.</p><p>"I thought you might say that." Twilight's smile only grew and Time wondered what he had done to his son. "So, I'm going on strike. With me controlling the others and being the common sense and filter of the children, I have single handedly prevented Wild and Hyrule from taking over or alerting innocent soldiers to their doom. I have prevented Wild from using instinct chompity-chomp on several other students. Imagine what me going on strike will do to the world." Twilight smirked like the villain he'd been holding back for years. "You have twelve hours."</p><p>And Time adopted two more kids in three hours.</p><p> </p><p>So, here they are, two more years later. Time in his chair near the electric fireplace, writing in his journal on Goddess's Day. </p><p>"Dad! What are you writing?" Wild climbed up and perched on the armchair.</p><p>"Oh, nothing much." Time replied.</p><p>"Okay! I'm going to go play with Hyrule."</p><p>"NO BITING PEOPLE!" Time shouted after his son's retreating form.</p><p>He looked back at his journal.</p><p>"Someone, please remind me why I decided kids would be a great idea when I fully knew they would inherit my gremlin genes." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm just going to keep the rabies thing a running theme in my works, I guess.<br/>Btw, one of my friends did the banshee thing. I kid you not when I say this was real. Literally everyone I know is a gremlin of some kind.<br/>And, lastly, a scenario<br/>Time: Malon, get the spray bottle, Wild is after the neighbors again!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do have a few rules for the requests I'm putting here.<br/>No nsfw requests<br/>No Linkcest<br/>No Ganon/Link, Cia/Link, Ghirahim/Link, etc.<br/>I do take other ships.<br/>I take plenty of fluff</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>